


rainbow of pleasure

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dialogue Heavy, GOT7 - Freeform, Genital Piercing, Im Jaebum | JB - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Park Jinyoung | Jr. - Freeform, Some Fluff, Tongue Piercings, blowjob, idk how else to tag this, jb loves colors, sub!jaebum, sub!jb, this is a lot of smut i'm about to write, uhhh, which he is lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: jb is in an open relationship that he actually hasn't taken part in. long story short, he meets six of his girlfriend's very attractive, very sexual friends and well, we all know what that leads to.





	1. pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink-mango](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pink-mango).



 

 

_ mark is so pink pink pink and jae wants to taste all of him _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_ i'm having such a hard day at work babe ;-; _

that was the text jb received in the middle of the day that prompted him to literally drop everything he was doing to run across town to his girlfriend's apartment. he finds that when she has bad days, she likes to do things that usually end up being very pleasurable for the both of them. especially when she opens the door to see jae on his knees in nothing but his boxers, waiting for his beloved  _ mommy _ .  


to be honest, jae loves it when she has bad days. it's terrible, he knows, but he just loves the mood it puts her in. she wants to be praised and taken care of and lets her  baby boy  do anything, just as long as he makes her orgasm which he always does.  


as jb walks around her kitchen in his boxers, he tries to think of all the ways he can please and just about how many orgasms she'll let him get out if her until she calls it quits. last time he managed three before she started begging for mercy, crying out her safe word right before he started playing with her pussy again.  


maybe if he takes it slow and lets some time pass in between each orgasm, he can get her up to five. that would definitely be interesting. she'd be a babbling mess by the end, limbs turned into jelly, so far gone that she'd barely be able to do anything herself. he'd have to bathe her, dress her, and cuddle her to sleep. he wouldn't be able to get off at all during the entire evening, but it'd be worth it. she's always worth it.  


jb leans against the counter, planning out how he plans to get her to five orgasms. first,he can eat her out. if he goes fast, she'll cum in ten minutes or less and be unsatisfied. she'll grab his hair and demand that he does something else. he can play all innocent for a few minutes like the seemingly good baby boy he is and then she'll start begging for his mouth again or maybe his fingers or a toy. god, he loves it when she begs. it doesn't flip the switch exactly, but it gives him a little more power over her because he can drag out her orgasm for as long as he wants. and when that one hits her full force, he can let her recuperate for a bit while prepping her ass for the new beads he bought just for this moment.

_ god _ he loves her ass. last time she let him dom, he spent a full ten minutes watching her asshole greedily suck in a line of thick beads. she looked so beautiful to him like that, a vibrator attached to her clit set at the highest speed, a huge cock shoved up her pussy, and a string of beads hanging from her ass. jae nearly pushed her to her limits with that combination. she was beating on the bed with her fists, begging for release, tears streaming down her pretty face.  _ fuck _ , does he love that memory. just the thought of her crying because she's so overwhelmed is enough to get him off.  


jae's eyes drift closed as a hand rests itself on his dick. he's hard as hell now, not that he minds. he won't have time to get himself off when she gets home so he might as well do it now.  


pulling his dick free from his boxers, he slowly begins to pump himself, mind going back to the last time he jerked himself off.  


he was the baby boy as usual, but he was given permission to act out any fantasy he wanted, so he tied her up the bed and fit a spreader between her legs so he had a full view of her pussy and ass. there was a vibrator shoved up her glistening heat and a cute, little glass plug in her ass. through a wavering voice that jae loved dearly, she gave him instructions on how to jerk himself off the way she did it.  


" _ first _ ," her voice commands in his head, " _ place a thumb on your tip _ ." jae does exactly that and hisses from the contact. her hands are softer than his, but there's something about the rough callus on this thumb that nearly does him in entirely. but he steels himself and moves onto the next step and then the next, her voice guiding him all the way.  


soon, jae is an absolute mess like the bitch he is. just even imagining her voice can make him cum in a few minutes. it's embarrassing how dick whipped he is for her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. no one else could ever have him like this, fucking out of breath and leaning on the counter like it's life support, all sweaty and red with his dick absolutely leaking precum. no one else can make him like this. only her only her only--

"this is some welcoming." a voice says and for a second jae thinks it's her, so he keeps going, but only for a second. when that second passes, a terrible realization sets in. her voice does not sound like that...at all.  


his hand instantly stills and his eyes shoot open to discover a man standing across the island, watching him with profane (and also perverse in jae's mind) interest.  


jb instantly starts scrambling, stuttering some mess about an intruder as he tries to shove his still very hard dick into his boxers all while trying to find some sort of weapon to defend himself with. it doesn't go well however because a very warm, oddly soft hand lands on his shoulder while his guard is down (not that it was ever up), causing jae to freeze and nearly crawl out of his skin.  


he whips around, hands covering his dick even though it's now safely in his pants. "who are you? how'd you get in here?" he asks, barely keeping a shake out of his voice. the guy takes a step back, holding his hands up and chuckling, fucking  _ chuckling _ .  


"relax man, i'm not a burglar or some crazy shit." the man says like the fact that he saw jb's dick two seconds ago doesn't even matter. "i'm a friend of your girl." which is so not the answer jb wanted.  


"oh fuck." he sighs, turning around and shutting his eyes. this was _not_ supposed to happen, this was  not supposed to happen! he would've much rather had a burglar walk in on him than one of these guys. goddamit!

"what's wrong now?" the man asks and jb nearly busts a vein.  


he turns around, eyes still closed, and jabs a finger at what is hopefully the guy's chest and not his eye. " _this_! this is what's wrong!"  


"if this is going to work, i'm not supposed to see you, meet you, talk with you at all. hell! i'm not even supposed to know you exist!" he then turns back around and starts feeling around the kitchen, trying to find an exit.  


"what exactly is supposed to work if you don't know i exist?" the man asks like he's confused or something. didn't jb just explain it?

"this!" he mutters with an angry and maybe a little flustered flourish of his hands. "this whole open relationship thing. she's pan and i'm not. i'm so straight that i legit thought she had a fetish for actual pans when she came out to me." the man lets out a laugh before jb turns around, sending him the best glare he can manage without opening his eyes.  


"i'm serious. i'm straight and she isn't, but i didn't want to limit her, so i suggested this whole open relationship thing."  


"why?" the man asks causing jae to sigh and roll his eyes underneath his lids. does he seriously not get it? can't he just leave already? jae is still hard and would like to take care of this problem  _ before _ she comes home.  


"because i love her. i love her so much that i didn't want her to resent me if i couldn't be there to take the edge off or fulfill her needs or both for fucks sake!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up once more. "i suggested it only under the conditions that i'd never have to meet any of the people she fucked because my jealousy is very problematic." he sighs. "there. you have the whole story. can you go now?"  


there's silence and then a laugh that wants to make jb shrivel into a little ball. he hates laughter, especially when it's at him.  


"i'm sorry, i'm not laughing at you. i just...you just have the situation all wrong." the guy tells him. "i haven't had sex with her in 2 years. we haven't hooked up since she met you."  


"don't lie to me."

"i'm not, honestly. i just...here." jae nearly flinches as the guy turns him around and places his thumbs (or at least when jb thinks are this thumbs) on his eyelids. "count to three and then open up." he mutters. jb tries to ignore their close proximity and does as he says.  


when he gets to three, jae opens his eyes and fuck.  


he opens his eyes to see the most pink pair of lips he's ever laid eyes on. they're so pink, so insanely pink. it shouldn't be humanly possible, but it is.  _ fuck _ .  


"hi," they move and jae nearly jumps. "i'm mark."  


jb panics, knowing damn well that he should be looking mark in the eye and asserting his dominance, but fuck. his lips are so fucking pink. he's got to snap out it, snap out of it,  _ snap out of it _ _._   


"you're jaebum. no wait, you liked to be called jb." and that's what snaps jb out of his sick trance. he forces himself to meet the eyes of this stranger and fuck. he's good-looking. of course he's good-looking. it wouldn't make sense for some average joe to walk in here and catch jb masturbating. it just had to be a male fucking model. this is jb's lucky fucking day.

"yeah, i'm jb." he sighs, glancing away from mark, dejected by this whole situation. of course mark is hot, of course of course of fucking course!

"cool. i'd shake your hand, but you've been rather busy." mark comments and jae turns into a fucking red glowstick. he quickly glances down at his still hard dick and then back up to mark's eyes which are very amused. he tries to say something vaguely smartass-y, but instead comes up with strangled words and hot air.  


"relax, it's all perfectly natural," mark laughs, leaning against the counter opposite of jae who is still failing to speak. "everyone does it." he shrugs, eyes drifting down to jae's dick. that causes jae to back further into the counter in an inane attempt to make himself look smaller. it's absolutely ridiculous because he's half naked and the only thing in the entire kitchen to look at.  


"i...this...wha...." jb stammers, trying not to look at his own dick or at mark's mouth or anything else on mark's person really.  


"you know," mark says after a moment, his voice suddenly very deep, causing jb to freeze and slowly follow mark's eyes which are locked onto jae's dick. "i can help you with that."    


jb squeaks, literally squeaks, and backs further into the counter despite going no where. "what?"  


mark chuckles, looking jae up and down slowly while his tongue darts out to lick his lips. jae swallows thickly because fuck. his tongue is just as pink as his lips.  _ fuck _ .  


"i said i can help you with your problem." mark repeats, taking a step towards jb. "did you not hear me the first time?" mark tilts his head, blond hair falling into his eyes. mark's mouth is dropped open as if he's hurt that jae isn't paying attention which is true actually. his eyes are stuck are those little pink lips and that little pink tongue that lies hidden behind them.  


mark ducks down suddenly, placing himself in jae's eyeline. "if you keep staring at my mouth, i'm gonna be forced to kiss you."  


"huh?" jb's eyes widen. is he really that obvious? "i'm not...who...wha..."

"you're staring at my mouth. either you're deaf or you want to kiss me." mark shrugs once more, leaning away and giving jae the breathing room he so desperately needs. crossing his arms over his chest, mark stares jb down. jae tries to match his stare, but mark's hair is covering his eyes and jae can't get a read on him and fuck fuck fuck.  


mark lifts a hand and drags his thumb across his lower lip until it it pops back into place. then he drags his tongue along his upper lip, wetting it thoroughly. jae feels his dick twitch as well as his breath catch in his chest. mark is playing with him and jb wants to be mad, but  _ fuc _ _k_ , he's just doing it so well.  


"are you deaf jb?" mark asks in that deep voice causing jae to grip the edges of the counter. something about his tone says he should look mark in eyes, but fuck. he's too much of a wimp, even for this guy he just met.  


"no." he mutters, his eyes falling from mark's mouth to his feet. he really is a bitch, but who fucking cares. "no i'm not deaf."  


"then do you want to kiss me?" mark prods and jae turns so fucking red because  _ yes ,  _ _oh god yes_. jb wants to kiss him so fucking bad because his lips are so fucking pink. he has to know if its lipstick or whatever girls use because that color pink is so unnatural.  


"answer me jb." mark demands, sounding impatient. jae swallows down what he hopes is courage and finally looks mark in the eye.  


" _ yes _ ." he admits in a quiet voice, sounding a little more desperate than he wants to, "yes, i want to kiss you."  


mark then leans forward, placing his hands on either side of jae, trapping him against the counter. he flips his hair from his face and ducks his head down, aligning his lips with jb's.  


"then kiss me." mark commands, his mouth curving into a stupid looking smirk.  


"f-fine!" jae splutters. and despite his mind screaming  _ 'wait a damn second!'  _ he screws his eyes shut and presses his mouth to mark's and holy fuck.  


mark kisses back with just the same amount of force, surprising jae entirely. mark takes control of the kiss from the start, parting jae's lips with his tongue and licking into his mouth. and shit, jb wants to push him away and try to act horrified by mark's actions, but he fucking can't. mark's lips are so smooth and his tongue is so divine. he's got jae's mind reeling and his knees threatening to go weak. jb wants to lose himself so bad, but he can't he can't he can't.  


with a near silent cry, jae pulls himself away from mark and hangs his head in between them. he opens his eyes and his vision is hazy. he also can't quite get his breath. what did mark do to him?  


"fuck," he sighs, closing his eyes. he lets go of the counter and gives into his weakening knees, sinking down to the floor. above him mark lets out a loud laugh that makes jae want to cry a little bit. he's such a bitch for letting this random stranger kiss him to oblivion and only because he's pink, so fucking pink. goddamnit.  


"fucking damn," jae sighs, running his hand through his hair and then down his face. "just fuck."  


"are you done jb? did i kiss you too hard?" mark taunts. "are you scared now?"

jae cheeks turn crimson and in a flare of indignation he looks up at mark and says, "why would i be scared of you?"  


mark slowly smiles, trouble hidden behind his sweet lips. "because," he starts in that deep voice, "i can make or break you with a single kiss."  


"wha....no...no you can't!" jae fires back, quite aware that he sounds like an actual baby boy. he's blushing even louder now because fuck, mark is right. jae is a mess, a fucking mess and all because of one fucking kiss!

"oh really now?" mark's voice takes on a challenging tone, setting a trap that jae can't exactly decipher, but knows he's going to fall in to.  


so he signs his fate and says, "yeah really," with as much attitude as he can muster.  


mark just smirks that stupid fucking smirk and replies, "prove it. let me kiss you again."  


and for the second time, jae replies: "f-fine! do it!"

and before jae's mind even has a chance to  try and regret this, mark is kneeling down, taking jae's face in his hands and kissing him again. fucking again. and it's better than the first time. his lips are so wet and warm and jb has surrendered himself completely to them. and mark's little pink tongue is diving inside of jae's mouth, touching his own and tracing his lips and it's turning jae into an even bigger mess than he was before. he's breathing heavier and pressing his fingers so hard into his own thighs that he's sure they'll bruise. and just when he think he's going to pass out, mark pulls away, leaving jae with his tongue quite literally hanging out of his mouth and his jaw on the ground.  


"i can take care of your problem." mark states in that low voice. his breath is heavy and so is the weight of his hands on jae's hips.  


mark's thumbs are rubbing circles into the small shallow between jae's hipbones and his dick and jae is  _ trying _ to catch his breath but mark is looking at him with these...these  eyes and still rubbing and fuck. he should say no, the open relationship thing is for her, not jb. he shouldn't be doing this, but god fucking damn. mark's mouth is pink and jae wants it around his dick even though his mind is yelling _'_ _ wait what the fuck! _ _'_   


"can i help you with your problem?" mark asks, voice deep as hell and jae nods like a bobblehead, at a loss for words and eyes stuck to mark's like he's under some trance.  


_ yes yes yes  _ "yes!" he chokes out. "please."  


mark just smirks at jb's embarrassingly desperate plea. "okay then, i'll take care of you. i'll take real good care of you."  


then it happens.  


mark pulls down jae's boxers revealing his swollen dick, all red with precum dripping down the sides. jb flushes red to match and looks up at the ceiling to avoid mark's inscrutable gaze as he pulls jae's boxers down his legs and tosses them somewhere behind him. then mark places his hands on jae's thighs causing him to let out the most humiliating keen. mark chuckles like he's planning something and jae sighs quietly, closing his eyes. he thrives off of touch, but he didn't exactly want mark to know that.  


it's too late now though because that's exactly what mark does. he takes advantage of jae's sensitivity by spreading jb's legs, revealing absolutely  _ all of him _ , and dragging his fingertips along jae's inner thighs causing him to bite his lower lip in effort not to let out another terrible whine. but that's just about impossible as mark suddenly licks up jae's perineum and takes one of his balls into his pink, warm, wet mouth. jb lets out a seriously lewd moan at this, but before he can even focus on that, mark licks a stripe up his dick causing jae to nearly slam his head against the cabinet because what the  fuck is that little hard ball pressing against his dick and why does it feel so  _ good _ ?  


his eyes shoot open as he stammers, "fucking what, fucking....fuck!"  


in reply mark just opens his pink mouth a little wider and takes all of jae into his mouth causing him to swear and actually bang his head back against the cabinet. if it hurts, he doesn't feel it. all he feels is mark's little mouth wrapped around his dick and that  _ stupid fucking little ball _ being rubbed against him.  


"god...f....fucking....ah!" jae cries out, pulling on the ends of his own hair. this is crazy, this is too fucking crazy. jb is panting, actually panting as he watches (yes,  _ watches _ ) mark languidly lick another stripe up his dick, pressing that ball even harder against him. then he licks jae's red as fuck tip, digging the ball into his slit. that causes jb to slam a fist against the floor and cry out a borderline sob, eyes falling closed in beautiful bliss.  


mark chuckles, going, "i take it you like my tongue piercing," in that deep voice that's now got heat rising in jae's skin and blush rising in his cheeks.  _ god _ , he's so fucking transparent.  


he cracks his eyes open to see a predatory gleam in mark's eyes and closes them again. he's such a bitch for that look. he loves that look, but he can't let him know that. not like when he slipped up with the- _ fuck _ !  


"come on jae," mark drawls, dragging his hands down jb's thighs. "ain't no shame in liking something." he states, flitting a fingertip down jae's perineum causing jb to shudder very visibly.  


mark then brushes a finger over jae's raphe and that nearly does him in, head falling back against the cabinet, mouth hung open as the breathiest moan leaves his lips.  


"well jae?" mark questions, lazily wrapping a hand at the base of jae's dick and moving it in just the right way, not squeezing him, but ghosting his hand over his skin. he's playing with jb's senses and as of right now, jae cannot find it in him to be mad. "do you like this?"  


"uh-mm-i..." jb stammers, trying to come up with a somewhat intelligible answer, but  _ dearfuckinggod _ he can't!  


"what was that?" mark asks before wrapping his mouth around jae's balls and pressing that stupid fucking piercing into jae's raphe. and because it feels so stupidly good, jae cums. he fucking cums and it's like a fucking rocket, coating his chest and stomach while he grunts out " _oh_ _ god _ " through clenched teeth because he'll be damned if screams mark's name.  


and when it's over, mark just says "oh. i was meant to swallow that."  


which turns jae a blushing mess because the thought of mark swallowing all his cum, spit strings hanging from mark's mouth as he looks at jae with those  eyes is so obscene, so fucking vulgar, that jae feels himself getting hard again. in fact, he's still half hard despite mark giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life. is he that turned on? oh god!    


"oh well." mark just shrugs and moves onto his knees, "i can still swallow it."  


that's when he ducks his head down and licks up through the cum on jae's nipple, digging the piercing into his flesh. jb lets out the worst moan ever, eyes falling shut and body turning into a pile of gratified mush. every single press of mark's tongue draws a small moan and when mark wraps his hand around jae's cock, tugging on it lightly, jae nearly slips up. he lets out the highest keen, a strained " _ mar _ -" that he quickly cuts off with wide eyes and red cheeks.  


"that wasn't-" he starts before mark cuts him off with a kiss, tasting like cum and god, jae loves tasting himself off of mark's lips. he just met him yet he loves it. god, he's crazy. he's fucking crazy, but  _ mark's mouth . _

"you taste lovely jae." mark whispers and that's when jb's brain cuts off from his mouth because he goes, "i bet you do too."  


"oh, you wanna suck me off too?" mark asks, no surprise in his tone, just charm and want. jb flushes an even deeper red and averts his eyes, fingers tapping out a silent beat in the floor.  


"don't get all shy now." mark chuckles, running hands over jae's thighs while jb tries not to show how much it affects him. "do you wanna suck me off?"  


ignoring the very annoying screaming some deep part of his mind is doing, jb nods while very pointedly eyeing up the straining zipper of mark's jeans. wow....did he do that?  


in response mark flashes a wicked grin and quickly stands. "then go for it." he tells jae as he undoes the button of his jeans.  


_ oh my god _ . "oh my god."  


mark's fingers stop at his zipper as he eyes jb curiously. "am i moving too fast? am i scaring you?" he taunts.  


yes . "no," jb quickly replies. mark's raises an incredulous eyebrow and jae scrambles to come up with an explanation.  


"i just...you...um..." he closes his eyes and starts again. mark is looking at him with those eyes again and it's making him stumble over his words. "i just don't want to do it in the kitchen, that's all."  


mark tilts head, amuse written all over his face. "then where do you want to do it? on the couch? against the wall? the balcony?"  


jb blanches at the idea of doing anything outside and mark just laughs. reaching down, he grasps jb's arms and pulls him up to stand.  


"come on baby boy." mark grins, pulling up jae's boxers. "let's go."    


and before that stupid of jb's mind tries to make him regret this, he follows mark through the apartment and into the bedroom,  _ their _ bedroom. jae feels a twinge of excitement as he crosses the threshold. it's sick, but oh god does he want this.  


biting on his lip, jae closes the door and stays there for a moment. is he really about to do this? is he really about to suck some guy's dick? will he even be able to do it properly?  


"you gonna stare at that door all day or are you gonna suck me off?" mark calls out, startling jb. he turns around and his jaw instantly drops because oh my god.

mark is removing his shirt and it's making jb's knees go weak. mark may looks skinny, but he's toned. lean muscles lie beneath his skin, flexing with every movement. jae is mesmerized. he wants to touch them...he wants to kiss them.  


and then jae spies the small rod lodged in one of mark's insanely pink nipples and nearly falls to his knees. of course mark has a nipple piercing! of course it's attractive! and of course his nipples are the same shade of pink as his mouth and his tongue. of fucking course!  


then mark drops his pants and that's when jae's knees actually give out and he falls to the carpet.  


_ oh my god, oh my god _ , "oh my fucking god."

mark is pink, so pink pink pink. from his little tongue, to his delicious lips and nipples to his pretty cock, it's all the same shade of delectable pink. jb is so overwhelmed, he doesn't know where he wants to kiss first.  


maybe...maybe...maybe his mouth so he taste himself of mark's lips again. and then maybe down to his nipples. oh  yeah , definitely his nipples. he can tug on the metal bar that's lodged in his left one and then lick his way over to the right one. oh god and then there's little hallow in the center of his chest that jae is craving to know intimately. and when he's done there, he can kiss down to his cock and maybe kiss his head and then maybe suck on the piercing he sees down there too. then he can maybe take mark into his mouth and--

"are gonna stare at me or..." mark gestures to his hard, pink as fuck cock. jae suddenly remembers himself and turns beet red. he's lost control over his mind and the little control over his body is wavering.  


"come on baby boy," mark drawls, lazily stroking his cock, "you know you wanna suck on me."  


and there it goes.  


jae practically throws himself at mark, pressing his lips to mark's in the most desperate kiss ever and even though he initiated it, he's already melting in mark's arms. he'd fall if mark hadn't grabbed onto his waist. he can feel mark's cock rubbing against his stomach and it's like hot silk and  _ ohgodohgodohgod _ does jae want to taste.  


in a surge of courage, jae pushes mark down onto the bed and sinks down between his legs, eyeing his leaking cock with utmost desire. oh god....

"the longer you stare at me, the harder i get jae. don't keep me waiting," mark singsongs, lightly caressing jb's jaw. jae involuntarily lets out a breath and then watches in shocked awe as mark breathes out a light moan. oh god...that was hot. jb wants to hear more of that, he needs to hear more of that.

so he demurely opens his mouth and fits it over mark's head. it's salty but jae wants to taste more of it, so he licks over the slit to gather the precome sitting there. mark lets out a small sound at this, his entire body curling around that area. jae then gets a little braver and moves his mouth down, pressing his tongue flat against mark's piercing and that gets him the best reaction ever.  


mark slowly slides his hands into jb's hair, a quiet "fuck,  _ jae _ ," leaving his lips.  


that sends arousal flaring out under jae's skin. he quickly becomes eager, hallowing his cheeks the way she does when sucking him off and trying to take mark's cock all the way into his throat. and he surprisingly manages to after a small amount of gagging noises and actually swallows around mark's cock, he's rewarded in the best way.  


above him, mark's eyes shut as he slides his fingers in jae's hair once more, going "fuckin hell jae."  


that excites jb even more, prompting him to swallow again and then begin humming, that annoyingly satisfying thing he does when eating  _ her _ out. and doing that causes mark eye's to snap open as well as his hips to snap up into jae's mouth. and then he starts babbling some nonsense that jae can't keep up with, but dear god is that a satisfying reaction. he wants more, he needs more.  


but as soon as he thinks that, mark taps on his shoulders desperately, muttering, "stop for sec,  _ hold on hold on hold on _ ."  


so jb stops as per mark's request and sits back in his heels, watching mark curiously as he stands while shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "fucking hell, oh god, damn it."  


"what's wrong? was i doing it okay?" jae asks, insecurity making his voice sound small and easy.  


"the fuck?" mark's voice is shocked and shaky, "hell no, i just...you just....get on the fucking bed." he sighs, not quite looking at jb and walking past him. instead of questioning mark, the baby boy in jae makes him rise and walk over to the bed and lay down on it.  


jb wants to feel some sort of regret by lying down on  _ their _ bed, ready to do something with someone else, but he doesn't. in regret's place, he feels excitement and extreme arousal.  


jae glances down at his dick and his eyes widen a little. he fully hard again and swollen as hell. red and leaking, his dick is laying against his stomach begging to be touched. did that happen while he was sucking mark off? it was hot, but did it seriously turn him on that much? feeling a heat crawl over his body as he remembers mark's first moaning out his name, jae finds his answer. yes, the state his dick is in right now is all mark's fault. and now that he thinks about it, what exactly is mark going to do to him? if it's anything like that blowjob, jae is going to die from pleasure.  


with that thought, mark appears again by jae's side and before jb can even say a word, mark is straddling him and pulling jae up to kiss him. their cocks rub together in the most delicious way causing jb to moan and mark to take advantage of that, biting into his lower lip and sucking on it.  


but that was just a distraction. while sucking on his lip, mark readjusts himself on jae's lap so that it's only his cock wedged between them.

then he reaches his behind himself and before jb can even begin to realize what's happening, his dick is being engulfed in the tightest heat ever. and that's when jae's world explodes.  


jae stops, completely stops, a strangled groan dropping from his lips as his hands involuntarily squeeze mark's ass. above him, mark lets out a breathless chuckle and shoots him a wild grin.  


"surprise baby boy," mark strains, moving further down on jae's dick, "you earned it." then he clenches around jb and that causes another moan to echo about the room that lasts until mark is fully seated on jae's dick.  


"fuck...you can't....don't......fuck," jae is panting into mark's neck as he grips mark's hips, ass, thighs, anything to prevent him cumming right there.  


mark grabs his hair and yanks his head back, forcing jb to look at him as he smiles another knowing smirk. "look at me." he demands before starting to actually  _ move _ .  


jae nearly dies at this point. mark is so tight and he's moving so slow and jae is so  _ overwhelmed _ . he's just staring at mark with wide eyes and an open jaw and mark is looking at him back with those  eyes and  _ fuuuuck _ .  


mark draws jb in for another kiss, licking into his mouth and pushing his fingers into jae's hair. and while he's doing that, he moans so heavily into jae's mouth that jae nearly turns into mush. he squeezes mark's ass even harder, surely leaving bruises, and tries his damnedest not to burst into tears from the pleasure. he refuses to be a bitch for mark even though he kind of already is.  


"fuck jae," mark throwing his head back, "you're so big." and that's the last thing jb ever wants to hear because mark is breathless as he says it, chest heaving against jae's and skin  _ sofuckingbrightpink _ .  


"oh god," jae chokes out, tears rimming his eyes. and oh god indeed because he can't think! he can't breathe! he's drowning in pink and he loves it too much!  


he wants to kiss mark's pink lips, to taste mark's pink nipples, to leave angry pink lines on mark's skin. he wants it all. he  _ needs _ it all.  


pushing through his pleasure, he cranes his head upwards to kiss mark again, but catches mark's collarbone instead. but when mark moans something beautiful, it kicks jb's actions into overdrive.  


jae drags his mouth down mark's chest, teeth lightly digging into the skin and leaving behind a long line. when he reaches mark's nipple, jae moans low in his throat and flattens his tongue against the piercing there. above him mark lets out a high keen so jae does it again and again and again until mark is yanking on his hair so hard, but even that feels good. everything mark does feels good and it's insane, he's insane, but fuck does jae love it.  


he arches his back to reach mark's lips once more and only manages to catch his bottom one, but that makes him moan even louder and when jae sinks his teeth into it, mark's eyes just about roll into the back of his head. and that causes jae to go crazy for some a minute or five.  


he just about attacks mark's chest, nipping at every inch of skin because the idea that he can make him pinker has suddenly burst into jae's brain and it's repeating itself, driving jae wild. he can make mark pinker, he can  _ make mark pinker _ _._   


and  _ fuck _ does mark seem to love it. jae can feel him clenching around his cock and then he can feel mark shove his hand in between them and start tugging his cock harder and harder, moaning so loud. and that's driving jb up the wall, he just can't get enough. but  _ fuck _ , the heat under his skin is unbearable now and he wants to taste more of mark's body, but mark keeps  _ clenching _ and  _ moving _ and breathing so heavy and  _ fuuuuck _ , jae is going to die.  


he feels so drunk, so unbelievably drunk. his ears are muffled and he's got tunnel vision and he can't breath at all. his body is jolting every time mark moves down on him and oh god, mark. he's thrown jae for a fucking loop. he's so beautiful like this, slamming down onto jae's dick and pulling on his hair. he's may be riding jae, but he's definitely in charge and fuck does jb love it love it  _ love it. _

"jae," mark groans, face pinched up with the onset of an orgasm. "i've gotta...."  


"please please please," jae starts begging because the idea of being covered in cum while mark rides him is so fucking hot that he needs it. he doesn't even care about looking like a bitch anymore. he wants everything, he  _ needs _ everything. "i want it, i want it, _i need you_." he moans, voice choking up, eyes falling closed, and hands coming to grasp mark's ass again.  


and as soon as jae squeezes mark's ass in his hands, mark cums all over jae's chest. and just the very feeling of mark's seed on his chest causes jae to orgasm as well, a strangled version of " _ mark _ " leaving his lips right before he falls into subspace.  


the next few moments of this moment happen is fractured pieces. first he's on his back completely sated, small tears falling from the corners of his eyes. then he's being pulled up and led towards the bathroom. he steps into steam and that's it.  


when jae finally comes back to himself, he's standing in the shower, arms slung around mark's waist as as mark washes his hair. jb watches him curiously as he focuses on shampooing jae's hair. after moment, jae speaks.  


"hi."  


mark stops what he's doing, looks at jb, and smiles, beautiful brown eyes crinkling up and everything. jae's heart skips a beat and he feels himself blush.  


"hey jae, you're back." mark says in a warm voice that makes jb want to melt. "you kinda left for a little bit, you okay? was everything okay?"   


jae swallows at the lump in his throat and nods, tightening his grip around mark. "yeah. it was really good, it felt really good. i just get overwhelmed y'know?" he admits.  


"i know baby boy," mark chuckles, smoothing jae's hair down. "i know."  


then they fall silent for a few minutes while mark washes out the shampoo and jb traces little circles in mark's back. and then mark hits him with the question.  


"do you regret it?"  


and jae doesn't even hesitate with his answer.  


"no. never." mark fixes him with an inscrutable gaze.  


"i'm serious, i don't," jae protests, "i just don't know how to tell her."  


"well i can if you want." mark offers, "this is an open relationship after all." and he makes a good point. jae doesn't see anything wrong with it.  


"alright. i guess so." he shrugs and mark smiles so wide and so beautifully that it hurts jae's heart a little bit. then he places a soft kiss on jae's lips before breaking their embrace and putting a barrier between them once again.  


"ok baby boy," he grins, charming all over again, "that's my queue to leave, maybe i'll see you again soon." he throws up a two fingered salute at jae before stepping out of the shower.  


jb looks after mark, knowing that he should follow, but he has to make sense of this somehow. leaning against the wall, he slides down to the floor.  


does he regret this? no.  


does he like guys now? yes.  


will he tell her about this? maybe. someday. but as of now, this is just his little pink secret.

 


	2. brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae is drowning in eyes colored the darkest brown he's ever seen and he doesn't want to come up for air any time soon.

jb is nervous. he has been ever since yesterday. he could hardly contain himself last night when she came home, prostrating himself on the floor as soon as she walked through the door. she mistook his guilt as eagerness and that made him feel awful.

when she let him fuck her later on that night, he felt terrible.

and now, sitting in this bar, waiting for her like a good boyfriend, is making him feel like straight up shit.

but mark...mark made him feel so good. his mouth...his hands...his ass...his  _ mouth _ . jae's never experienced something as tight as mark's ass or as warm as mark's tongue. he just felt so fucking good.

jb can still remember the way mark's cock felt in his mouth, like heavy silk with just a hint of metal from his piercing. and the way mark sounded as he rode jae, it's like his moans are playing on repeat in the back of jaebum's mind. holy fuck.

jae feels his body temperature rise and reaches out for his water, downing half of it in one go. he's got to get ahold of himself before--his phone starts to vibrate on the table, her picture coming up on the screen.  _ oh god. _

picking up his phone, jb swallows at the growing lump in his throat and smiles. "hey baby, what's up?"

"i am so sorry!" she whines into the phone, "this issue is way behind and so i have to pull an all-fucking-nighter so it can go out tomorrow."

"so you can't meet me?" he asks in a tight voice that's only tight because he's trying hard not to let relief seep into his tone.

"no, i'm sorry baby," he can literally hear her pout and it makes his heart hurt.

"it's alright, i can chill here by myself," he shrugs because it's true. he can sit here by himself and organize his ever-so-twisted thoughts.

"aw i'm sorry baby, but i promise mommy will make it up to you," she coos and jae swallows, audibly. oh how he loves that phrase. "i'll let you do whatever you want, alright?"

and with that, jb's mind flashes to mark's pink, panting body and imagines her in the room with them, dildo in one hand and blindfold in the other. the words " _ threesome with mark? _ " are on his lips, but he forces himself to swallow them as he takes another hasty sip of his water.

"i'm in public," he whines in a strained voice, eyes darting around the room to see if anyone can sense his arousal. "are you trying to kill me?"

"not at all baby, just trying to excite you a little bit."

"well it's working," he mutters.

"good," she laughs and jae's heart clenches once more, "now i really have to go. boss lady is shooting me looks that i don't think i like."

"alright, i'll see you in the morning."

"okay, love you jae," he can literally hear her smile through the phone and he wants to burst into tears.

"i love you too," and he does,  _ so fucking much _ , but he slept with another man and still hasn't found the guts to tell her. mark said he'd take care of it, but  _ goddamn _ .

"god, i hate this," she huffs, "at least promise me you'll sit at the bar and drink some of that whiskey i don't like. if you're hungover in the morning i'll make pancakes, alright?"

despite himself, jae still laughs going, "deal."

afterwards, jb slinks to the bar where he claims a seat against the wall. he needs isolation desperately. even a single look from a random patron could set him off, he feels that shitty.

naturally, his eyes are drawn to the bartender who's chatting with a customer while make her drink. he's flipping bottles and tossing the shaker into the air with such confidence that jae is instantly impressed. he can tell that this bartender is what makes the whole place feel so relaxed and cozy. he's so chill that everyone has to follow his lead.

_ not to mention _ , jae's mind whispers,  _ he's attractive too.  _

and he is that. attractive. he's wearing a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and some nice (snug) jeans. jae can clearly see his muscles flexing beneath the fabric as he moves and  _ geez jae, you sleep with one guy and you're already checking others out? you slut. _

jae frowns at himself, suddenly dejected, and looks down at the bar top, picking at his fingernails and hoping to the moon and back that the bartender takes forever to serve him. he needs time to get over this shame.

but fate is not on jae's side at all because sure enough, he hears "hi, i'm jinyoung. what can i get for you?" and doesn't have any time to prepare himself.

startled, he keeps his eyes focused on the bar top as me mumbles out an answer. "your best whiskey. neat, please."

and much to jb's dismay, the bartender--jinyoung--pours his drink all too quickly and sets it in front of him. "here you go!"

and this is when jae slips up because he looks up at jinyoung and holy fucking hell.

"you have really nice eyes" he blurts out, drawn in by wide irises colored the deepest brown he's ever seen.

then, they suddenly crinkle up around edges, transforming them from intense to fucking adorable and jae barely notices jinyoung going, "why thank you" because he's blurting another stupid sentence.

"and you're cute too!" and then jinyoung laughs, he fucking laughs, covering his mouth as his eyes practically disappear.

"i've never gotten so many accidental compliments before," jinyoung grins at him, "unless they aren't accidental." he then proceeds to wink at jae, actually fucking  _ wink _ at him like he's suggesting something inappropriate that jae has no problem with at all. and that's what scares him the most.

jb stares at jinyoung for a moment, completely shocked before reacting like a dumbass and downing the entirety of his whiskey in one go. both men are silent as they both realize what jae has just done. jb winces at the severe burning he feels as the alcohol slides down his throat and jinyoung bursts into another fit of laughter.

when he calms down, his eyes are twinkling at jae in the lowlight like fucking gems. his voice is smooth and low as he asks jb, “would you like another?”

and because jb is already whipped, already pathetically whipped for this absolute stranger, he practically collapses on the bar top, head falling into a jumbled mess of arms. he mutters, "yes please,” still avoiding eye contact and hopefully, further embarrassment. but jinyoung is so friendly, he’s one of those way-too-nice guys just because he can be because he actually places a hand on jb’s head, stroking him gently. the action surprises jae so much that his head shoots up only for him to get caught in jinyoung’s bewitching eyes. jae splutters, trying to say something,  _ anything _ along the lines of “dude, what the fuck” just so jinyoung can give him a fucking break. oh gods, but that doesn’t even begin to happen because jinyoung smiles at him all mischievous and alluring and leans down so that their heads are level. jae freezes, not knowing what is about to happen, but begging every god in existence that it’s a kiss because for some reason, he really really wants to kiss those plush lips that jinyoung is licking over and over again. the sheen on them is blinding and jae has to force himself to make the same mistake as before, to look jinyoung in his deep eyes once more just to concentrate on what he’s saying. 

“don't drink this one too quickly, alright? you’ve got to nurse this whiskey, it's strong,” then he takes his hand away from jae’s head and stands, straightening out the shirt that shows off his,  _ oh god _ , trim little waist.  “and if you need me, just scream my name, i won’t mind,” and then he winks, actually fucking winks at jae again and jae knows that he is definitely insinuating something that he definitely doesn’t mind doing. 

letting out an anguished sigh, jb lets his head fall back onto his arms as jinyoung walks away, humming a happy tune that jae would so strangle if it was personified. he stares at the deep amber drink in his cup and sighs deeply. is he going to survive this night? probably not.  

a few sips later, jaebum is feeling pleasantly tipsy. the inadvertent shot he took early is already swimming through his system, causing his worries to slowly melt away. each drink he takes of this second is going to send him to full on drunk-ville and if it’ll make everything go away then jae will surely take it. 

he just feels so shitty. technically he didn’t cheat on  _ her _ , but the guilt is still there. the whole open relationship thing was never supposed to apply to him in the first place, just her. he never felt the need to go out and have sex with other people. he never looked down on  _ her _ because she wanted to and chose to, but he also knew that life just wasn’t for him. 

there was something about mark though...something jae couldn’t describe. mark was so fucking hot, so so so fucking hot. from his pretty lips to his pretty cock, jae just about loved every bit of him. he was alluring, but so mysterious too. jaebum didn’t know a thing about the man, only that he was  _ her _ friend and that was it. maybe that’s why their...encounter was so fucking carnal. they had no real attachment, but gods did they create a memorable one. just thinking of it makes jae turn bright red and bury his head into his arms, muttering something about being a stupid teenager. 

it’s silly, it really is. jaebum is grown ass man with an apartment and a job and girlfriend and friends and he has his shit together for the most part. yeah. he still has to call his dad to help him with taxes, but other than that he’s doing pretty well for himself. it’s just this feelings nonsense that he hates. he barely got through his crush on  _ her,  _ so how on earth is he supposed to cope with suddenly being attracted to men? 

_ you horny slut, _ jae curses in his mind. 

yet, despite his shame jb still lifts his head and observes jinyoung down the bar. he’s honestly so hot and jaebum doesn’t even know what to do. he thought mark was hot, but jinyoung is a different kind of hot that is just as deadly. he seems so kind, but there’s an underlying mischief hidden those deep, deep as fucking hell, brown eyes. it reminds jaebum of  _ her _ and he wants to undercover what exactly makes jinyoung so secretly naughty. not to mention that his ass looks like it was sculpted by the gods themselves. jb thinks he could squeeze it for hours and not get tired. and his lips, oh god his lips. how could a man’s lips be so perfect. they’re pink just like mark’s, but a bit plumper, a bit rounder. jaebum wants to bite them, maybe see if they’ll get bigger. 

jae feels his dick start to harden in his pants and he lets out a sigh, taking another long drag of his whiskey. fuck it if it’s strong, jae needs to get very wasted and very fast. maybe he’ll have actual whiskey dick by the end of the night, so he won’t need to jerk off to jinyoung’s image in the shower like he did with mark this morning. 

 

a few more sips later, the bottom of the glass in sight, jaebum feels very warm, the liquid sloshing around in his very empty stomach as he plays around on the barstool. it spins spins spins around in fun little circles. it reminds jae of a merry-go-round and the last time he was on one. it was probably at disneyland or world or maybe it was universal. he can’t remember the place, but he did know that  _ she  _ had vibrator in that day and the remote was in his pocket and he chose to switch it on right as the ride picked up in speed. she grabbed onto his arm so hard that it left little bruises the next day. it fun. “fun, fun, fun,” he hums to himself. 

jb spins back around to face the bar and sees jinyoung standing in front of his with the cutest pout on his face. it makes jae want to lean over and kiss it away, but he doesn’t and instead settles for a smile that’s not as nervous as it might have been without the two shots of whiskey in his system. jinyoung’s eyes crinkle up at the edges, but the pout still stays there. 

“you didn’t call out for me at all,” jinyoung mutters, voice all petulant and adorably fuck-able, “so i decided to see what was up. do you need a topping off?” he asks. jae just nods in response. 

while watching jinyoung pour out another shot (which is really turning jae on, watching the muscles flex beneath his shirt and seeing the concentrated look on his face and wondering what he’d look like cumming) jae begins to blurt out one of the many jinyoung-central thoughts running through his mind.

"you're like really hot,” he says while the small sober part of his mind thanks every god for his drunken state. “like i can tell you have a nice body.” at this, jinyoung stops pouring and raises his eyebrows at jae who takes it as a silent sign to keep talking. “you probably have abs too, like you could walk around shirtless and no one would complain.” jae observes, his eyes lingering on jinyoung’s covered torso a little too long. thankfully, jinyoung merely laughs, eyes crinkling shut and hand going up to cover his mouth.

an apology is on the tip of jae’s tongue, but before he can even drunkenly mumble it out, jinyoung is speaking, his voice low and loud in jae’s ears. "i wish this was magic mike too, but we have health regulations,” he shrugs. 

jaebum sighs like the dramatic bitch he is when he’s drunk and slumps over, resting his head on his arm. his whole face is red, partly from the alcohol and partly from embarrassment, but he’s in too deep now so he just keeps on talking, weird and very pervy words coming from his mouth. "i'm sorry,” he mutters, “i just can't get over it, like you're just really attractive."

jinyoung grins and it’s surprisingly naughty. there’s a fire in his eyes that makes jae straighten up, his own eyes wide as goosebumps start to rise along his spine. jinyoung tilts his head back, looking down at jae, making him feel oh-so-small.  "so what are you going to do about it?"

and it’s that moment in which jaebum realizes what exactly makes jinyoung so damn mischievous. he’s a dom. not as dominant as  _ her, _ but a dom nonetheless. and because of this realization, jaebum takes a little too long to answer, causing jinyoung to clear his throat. even the rough sound manages to sound annoyed and jae scrambles to answer. 

"i-i haven't figured that out yet."  he replies, feeling himself shrink down as the strong aura that jinyoung exudes suddenly hits him at full force. for a split second, disappointment crosses over jinyoung’s face and jae, even in his drunk-as-fuck state, knows he’s just made things very hard for himself. 

"well, until you do,” jinyoung pauses, his face shutting down except for those eyes, those damn irresistible eyes alight with something frightening yet alluring, and begins to undo some of the buttons on his shirt. jaebum watches, mouth almost on the bar top, as his nimble fingers gently go over the buttons, undoing each one until they reach the center of his chest, revealing a toned expanse of skin that jae wants to press sloppy kisses to. he swallows and looks back up at jinyoung who is smiling his bartender smile with a hint of indecency hidden in his eyes. "i'm just gonna walk around and tempt you.” 

and jaebum means to say something like ‘please don’t’ but it comes out as: "please do!"

that causes jinyoung to regard him with a look jae can only describe as impish before he walks off to tend to the next customer, a man and woman both equally desperate for jinyoung’s attention. while he’s speaking with them, jinyoung glances back at jae and adjusts his pants, slowly smoothing his hands over his perfectly sculpted ass. it causes jae to sigh loudly and collapse onto the bar top, one hand in his hair while the other fists his drink, in order to quell the urge he has to suddenly drown himself with its contents.    
  


 

for the rest of night, jinyoung pays jaebum no attention, letting him fester in his frustration. because of this, jae sips this drink slowly. he’s already drunk and there’s nothing in his stomach, so if he goes too fast, he knows he’ll end up a vomiting mess and he so does not want jinyoung to see him like that. besides, it gives him more time to watch jinyoung as he simply thrives in his element. he’s a damn good bartender with all those fancy bottle tricks and isn’t bad on the eyes at all. he’s probably the very reason that this place is successful. men or women, straight or gay, flock to the bar just to get a drink, alcoholic or not. it makes jaebum wonder if jinyoung fucks his  customers. if so, he wants to be the lucky one that jinyoung will take home tonight. 

jae can see it in his mind. he can see every bit of it, the both of them in an uber or the subway or car, eyeing each other up and possibly touching each other whenever appropriate. they’ll reach jinyoung’s apartment and jae will press him to the door, taking the first step as always and then from there...it’ll be a carnal mess. their clothes will be everywhere and they’ll use every flat surface as a spot for foreplay on their way to jinyoung’s room. there, jinyoung will have jae on his knees, begging to eat his ass, just get a taste of how juicy it is. jinyoung will end up telling him no and having jae suck his dick instead. either way, jae is okay with whatever jinyoung wants him to do. as long as he gets a taste of him. then they’ll fuck, jinyoung riding him long and hard, yanking on his hair and pressing bruises into jae’s spine as jinyoung holds him close and fucks him until they both pass out, exhausted and sex-laden.

then...then they’ll do it again in the morning. jae will finger jinyoung awake and then they’ll fuck through dawn before scrambling into the shower and then going their separate ways, jinyoung to wherever he goes and jaebum back to  _ her _ with another secret locked away. 

_ fuck me, _ jaebum groans internally. now extremely frustrated, jae goes to take another sip of his drink only to find that it’s empty and jinyoung is standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. jae, happy to finally have his attention, smiles up at him. 

“oh hey,” he greets jinyoung, almost surprised when his words aren’t as slurred as he expected, “i was just thinking about you.”

“and i, you,” jinyoung returns. the pleasant smile he was showing earlier is nowhere in sight. jae notices this and shrinks down a bit, fearing that he’s done something wrong and that jinyoung doesn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

“what’s wrong? did i do something?” jaebum questions, the sub in him coming out through his meek voice. jinyoung visually softens and shakes his head, sighing a bit. 

“no, you’ve done nothing wrong. you’re just drunk and i don’t want you to be.” the look in jinyoung’s eyes suggest that this a confession of some sort, but jae is a little too drunk to try and figure it out.

“why not?” jae’s nose wrinkles involuntarily and jinyoung laughs, tapping on his nose.

“because i want to get to know you better,” jinyoung says simply, “you don’t want to be drunk for that, do you?”

“no,” jae mutters, his pout gradually disappearing as drunken excitement takes over. 

jinyoung smiles and it’s a little wicked, but it’s got a slight fire growing in the pit of jae’s stomach and he nearly leans across the bar top to kiss jinyoung on his pretty, thick lips. “good. now eat this food i’ve brought you and make sure to drink a few glasses of water. we’re closing in an hour or so, we’ll be able to talk then.” 

jaebum looks down to see a plate of chicken and broccoli resting in front of him along with a glass of water and his heart swells a little. he’s a total fucking mess, going from sexually attracted to nearly fawning over from something simple, but he doesn’t care. jae’s excited to “get to know” jinyoung later on and doesn’t feel like dwelling on trivial things like feelings and shit.

so while jinyoung tends to the other customers, jaebum eats his food until the swaying of the room starts to stop and he can feel his fingers again. there’s still some alcohol in his system, but he’s not as close to vomiting as he was before. jinyoung is now a sharp picture instead of a grainy blur, swimming in lights. he almost makes a comment on it, but now that his stomach is full of something that isn’t whiskey, he’s able to keep a better reign on his mouth. 

while he waits, he can’t help but wonder what jinyoung wants to talk about...if they’ll be doing any talking at all. but then again...jinyoung does seem like one of those guys who genuinely want to talk when they say that they want to talk. he doesn’t strike jaebum as a ‘netflix and chill’ type of guy. if anything, he’s a ‘glass of wine and deep conversation’ type of man. either way, there has to be a little kissing and touching involved, jae is fiending for it. jinyoung’s skin looks so smooth; everything about him seems so smooth that it has jae dying to get to know him a little better. 

finally, the last patron makes their drunk way out of the bar and jinyoung is able to start shutting down. the kitchen is closed a little earlier, probably while jaebum was focused on sobering up, so it’s really just the two of them. the excitement that jae felt early is making its way through his veins and rising up under his skin, he can hardly contain himself as he watches jinyoung close the doors and walk back to the bar. 

“just give me a few minutes to wipe everything down, it won’t take me too long,” jinyoung tells him. once again, his words have a hidden meaning that jae is sober enough to pick up. wanting to move things along, he stands and begins wandering around the room, letting jinyoung get a good look at him in the process.

he looks nice today, he knows that much. he’s wearing  _ her _ (and his) favorite pants, the ones that are tailored to hug his ass and thick legs in all the right places. his shirt is the right mix between sexy casual and work, showing off his own waist while the few undone buttons reveal part of his chest. she had dressed him earlier this morning, laying his clothes out and then fitting them onto his body. he felt like shit while she doing having just jacked off to mark in the shower, but now he’s grateful for it, otherwise he wouldn’t be looking so good for jinyoung right now.

looking back at jinyoung, who is definitely checking him out, jae gives him a little smile while running a hand through his hair. jinyoung returns with a smirk of his own and beckons jaebum closer to the bar with a nod. 

“i don’t think i caught your name,” jinyoung says. he’s leaning against the, that fire back in his eyes as he watches jae approach him. pleasure instead of guilt runs through jaebum’s body. 

“it’s jaebum.” he says. something flashes through jinyoung’s eyes, but jae can’t be assed enough to try to figure it out. 

“i thought you were korean,” jinyoung says, smiling a bit, “now come sit. keep me company while i clean up.” 

and jaebum does just that, for a little bit anyway. he chews on some mints and watches jinyoung wipe things down and switch out bottles and all that fancy shit. it causes jae to come to the conclusion that jinyoung is just one of those very attractive guys and that everything he does looks good. the very horny part of jae’s mind starts to take over at this realization and before jae can even stop himself, he’s up and walking behind the bar. he hops up onto the counter and watches jinyoung bustle around him for a bit before saying the stupidest thing that only half of him regrets. 

"you know,” he pauses, grinning a bit when he grabs jinyoung’s attention, “i've never been behind a bar before, especially not with such an hot bartender."

jinyoung lets out a sharp laugh. he leans against the counter next to jaebum and crosses his arms, looking "oh so i'm hot now? first i was nice, then i was cute, and then i was attractive. we've finally gotten to hot?"

jae, feelings heat flood his cheeks for some reason, bites on his lower lip and glances down, fixing his gaze on the counter. looping his thumb through one of jinyoung’s belt loops, jae then takes it a step further during a split second fit of lust and presses his hand to jinyoung’s hip, sliding it up to jinyoung’s waist as he speaks. "honestly, i think you're all of those things. there just isn't a word that means all of those at the same time."

"i think you're all of those too." jinyoung replies. he plants a hand on the small space of counter between jae’s legs, shifting his body so that the two of the are parallel. their faces are so close that jaebum could kiss him if he gave into himself and just leaned forward. but instead, he keeps talking, just to magnify the intensity between them.

jae send an obvious glance towards jinyoung’s hand and smiles a bit, his voice coming out soft and little, just like the sub he is. "and you're such a gentleman too." 

"why, thank you." and jinyoung sounds very gentlemanly, but the hand that’s resting on jaebum’s dick, lightly palming him, tells a different story.

the both of them fall silent as they test the waters a bit. jinyoung squeezes jae’s dick, most likely smiling at the fact that jae doesn’t have whiskey dick and is actually very responsive and very hard. jae lets his hand slide down from jinyoung’s waist to his ass and he lets out an excited chuckle when he finds that it’s just as sculpted as he thought and that it’s all muscle as well. he’s going to have a fun time grabbing onto it when they go off to do whatever jinyoung has planned.   

after a moment passes, jae speaks up. "i'd really like to kiss you now."

"what's stopping you?" jinyoung’s eyebrow quirks up. 

"maybe i'm trying be a gentleman too." jae shrugs. 

jinyoung’s plush lips push into a little pout like he pities jae for trying. jae almost gives in and kisses him right then. "it's not a lifestyle for everyone.” 

"no," jae glances at jinyoung’s perfect mouth one last time before looking his eyes. "it's not."

then, and only then, he gives in to his barely there control and slowly presses his lips to jinyoung’s. it’s nothing like the first time jae kissed mark which was all force and showmanship. it’s slow and sensual. jinyoung takes control from the start, one arm sliding around jae’s waist while the other hand firmly holds jae’s chin in place as jinyoung licks into jaebum’s mouth, tasting him, getting to know him. the whole thing has jae’s head spinning in a way that alcohol could never. he feels every muscle in his body relaxing as he sighs into jinyoung’s mouth, succumbing to his dangerous charms. 

jinyoung’s lips are just as soft and plush as jae thought they would be and his body feels so so so  _ nice _ under his clothes. jaebum wants him naked, he  _ needs _ him naked. he needs to the both of them fighting their clothes off, sucking hickeys into the backs of thighs and against hips, laughing and growling and fucking so loud that it wakes the neighbors up. he can see every bit of it happening and he needs it desperately.

needing this to hurry up, jae slides off the counter. they’re similar heights, so it’s not at all awkward when jaebum slides his hands down jinyoung’s back to his ass, taking it firmly in his hands. it’s so firm and round that jae almost moans aloud into jinyoung’s mouth. pulling away so he can breath, jae leans his forehead against jinyoung’s. 

“god, i want this,” jaebum mutters against jinyoung’s mouth. 

jinyoung gives a light chuckle and smirks. “oh really?” he asks in this gravelly voice that stirs up the growing arousal in jae’s stomach. then he takes jaebum’s chin in between two fingers and places his mouth near jaebum’s ear whispering, “and what about this?” and he slowly presses his cock to jae’s hip. 

“i...i...,” jae bites back the most lewd moan at the feel of jinyoung’s cock through their clothes. he can tell that it’s thick and long and he’s probably not wearing any underwear and fuck fuck  _ fuck _ , “i want that too.” 

“what are you going to do about it?” jinyoung asks, that same powerful aura as before flowing off of him. jae knows he wants an answer and quickly at that, so he slides his hands up jinyoung’s thighs up to his waistband, toying with the button there.

“anything you want me to,” jae answers, purposely making his voice small and weak. something flashes behind jinyoung’s eyes and he smiles. 

“okay then,” jinyoung chuckles and it’s dark and mischievous and jae loves it, “let’s go do anything i want, just follow me.” and then he takes jaebum’s hand in his and leads him towards the backdoor of the bar, flipping off lights as he goes. jaebum oddly likes the way their hands fit together. jaebum’s hands are just a bit smaller and almost completely covered in jinyoung’s. his fingers are a bit thicker than mark’s and calloused at the fingertips. jae smiles a bit to himself as he wonders what those fingertips would feel like on his skin and then pressing bruises along his spine. he really can’t wait to find out.  

jaebum’s body is crawling with warmth and anticipation as jinyoung leads him through a short maze of back alleys to his apartment building. when they get to the back door, jinyoung throws jae a look over his shoulder followed by a smirk as if to say “are you ready?” jae nearly attacks him right there, his free hand grabbing at jinyoung’s arm and pulling at the sleeve slightly. 

“be patient,” jinyoung laughs as he fits a key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. jae sees the flights of stairs they’ll have to climb up and lets out a little whine, the alcohol that’s still in his system making itself known. 

“what floor are you on jinyoungie?” jae asks, still whining. the hand on jinyoung’s arm has gone rogue, inching its way down jinyoung’s side and towards the hard cock that’s hidden in tight black fabric. 

“the third floor,” jinyoung replies, amusement in his voice. jae just lets out a little groan as they start up the stairs. it’s hard, not doing anything as he watches jinyoung’s tight ass swing from side to side in front of him. it’s even harder when starts thinking about jinyoung’s cock hidden away in those pants and what it would feel like in his mouth. what would his cum taste like? mark’s precum was very salty and jae didn’t even get a chance to really taste mark before he was pushed away and told to get on the bed. maybe jinyoung would cum in his mouth, letting it get everywhere. just the very picture of jinyoung’s cum dripping from his mouth as he looks up at jinyoung from his knees makes his dick twitch and rush of heat flows over his skin. he glances at jinyoung’s ass once more and bites at his lip. fuck it, he feels like acting up. 

pulling at jinyoung’s arm, jb uses their momentum and presses jinyoung up against the hall. he kisses jinyoung eagerly, trying not to moan as he palms jinyoung’s thick cock outside of his pants. “haven’t you ever wanted to get sucked off in a stairwell jinyoungie? anyone could come in and see us. isn’t that fun?” jae’s words are rushed, desperate. he wants jinyoung _ so bad _ , so fucking bad. 

jinyoung just smiles at jb, wiping a thumb over his mouth. “you’re a kinky little thing aren’t you?” jae just blushes. “well if you’re so horny, how about you let me fuck you right here? i can bend you over the railing and fuck you so hard it shakes. i can fuck you till the neighbors call the cops. i can have you so loud, it wakes everyone in the building. how does that sound jae?” 

jae doesn’t respond, just blanches at the idea of the police and then at the idea of jinyoung fucking him so hard it shakes the railings. jinyoung pecks his lips then, letting out a laugh full of ridicule. 

“don’t say things you don’t mean baby,” he continues up the stairs, jae’s hand firmly in his. “you never know who’ll take you up, especially when you look like that.” and jae is so flustered and flattered that he can’t even reply. 

the two of them arrive at jinyoung’s apartment much quicker than jae initially thought. as soon as they make it through the doorway, jinyoung turns around, a predatory gleam in his eyes. placing a hand on jae’s neck, he presses against the door, slamming it shut. jinyoung’s lips land on jae’s, licking into his mouth and sucking on him in the most possessive manner. lightning hot heat shoots down jaebum’s spine and spreads through his body. he was so wrong, so fucking wrong. 

jinyoung is not nice at all. 

jae loves it. 

and just like with mark, he finds himself completely surrendering the dominant aura that is flowing off of jinyoung in waves. he even starts to go lightheaded, his knees losing their strength. but, unlike mark, jinyoung lets jae fall to his knees and takes a step back, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb as he watches jae with a curious look in his eyes. jae starts to rise when jinyoung puts up a hand, freezing him in place. 

“no, don’t get up,” jinyoung laughs. he settles on the arm of his couch. his hand slides over his cock and the movement almost hypnotizes jae. “you said you wanted this so…” he undoes the button of his pants. jae’s mouth drops open. jinyoung smirks, devilishly, deliciously, and pulls his cock free from the confines of his pants. stroking it slowly, he finishes speaking, “i want to know how bad.

jae nearly falls over himself trying to answer, “really bad,” he grabs at his shirt, his knees the floor, anything to keep himself from absolutely losing it. his own dick is painfully hard in his pants. he wants to touch himself, he wants to touch jinyoung, he wants to do everything from prostrating on the floor and following jinyoung’s every command to bending over that railing and letting jinyoung have his way. “really  _ really _ bad,” jae practically drools. 

“then if you’re that desperate...shouldn’t you work for it?” 

“what do you want me to do?” the words come out embarrassingly slurred, but jae doesn’t give a fuck. he wants that cock in his mouth; he wants jinyoung face-fucking him till his jaw hurts, he wants to gag on it, he wants to swallow every ounce of cum jinyoung shoots off. 

“aren’t people willing to crawl for things they’re desperate for?” jinyoung asks. jae starts to zone out at this point, focused on the pink head that’s peeking out of jinyoung’s fist with every stroke. it’s leaking precum and jae wants to wrap his lips around it so bad and get a real taste. jinyoung sees jaebum watching him and spreads his legs wider, allowing for jae to see more of him. “if you want this, you need to answer me.” jinyoung tells him, voice low and demanding.  

jae replies a second too late. “i guess.” 

“you guess?” the challenge in his voice sends jae scrambling. he nearly prostrates against the floor for real. 

“no,” jb shakes his head like a goddamned bobblehead, “i know.” 

jinyoung then leans forwards and beckons jae closer with a finger. “then crawl here and get what you want baby boy.” 

jae rises onto his hands and knees, kicking his shoes off somewhere behind him. then he starts crawling towards jinyoung taking extra care to look as alluring as possible. he can see jinyoung’s cock twitch in his hand which just fuels jae’s ego even more. if he’s getting jinyoung excited while doing this, then he just might start crawling more often. he likes the primal feeling he’s getting from it too, it’s making him feel positively wicked. dropping his head, jae peers at jinyoung just like that and licks at his bottom lip. he wants jinyoung…and he’s going to make jinyoung want him just as bad. 

when jb reaches jinyoung, he’s a little red in his cheeks, his hand having picked up the pace. he must really like crawling or jae must’ve been hot enough to elicit that sort of reaction from him. his cock is all leaky with precum and it’s getting all over his hand. jae wants to lick it all up. 

“come here baby,” jinyoung leans down, trapping jae in hot kiss full of clashing teeth and tongue. pulling away with a gasp, jinyoung says, “i’ve been waiting for this mouth all night.” 

jae blushes loudly and in an oddly demure way, lowers his mouth to the head of jinyoung’s cock and almost moans around it. his precum is hot and only a little salty, more tangy than anything. it’s a flavor that hits the back of jae’s throat and makes him want more. not even caring about the sounds, jae keeps lowering his head until jinyoung’s cock is fully nestled in his mouth and throat. he then swallows around it and jinyoung’s hips snap, forcing his cock even deeper into jae’s mouth. 

“fuck,” jinyoung breathes out. a hand comes to rest on the back of jae’s head, cradling it gently. his other hand rests on his cheek, thumb wiping away the tears that gathered there, “sorry jaebaby, your mouth is just so good - _ shit! _ \- so fucking good,” jinyoung hisses through clenched teeth. 

the praise is enough for jae to forget the brief sting of pain and keep going just so he can keep looking at the muscle that quivers right in the shallow of jinyoung’s hip and the way his mouth hangs open and the way his chest heaves. jaebum loves the calm hand on the back of his head and the way jinyoung keeps fisting the couch with his other hand. and the quiet “that’s it jaebaby, that’s fucking it’s” make jae feel good, so good that he doesn’t even mind if they don’t fuck and all he does is suck jinyoung off. he would love to do that actually, to suck jinyoung dry and finally get to feel what it would be like to swallow someone’s cum and feel it slide down his throat. he had always wondered and now he finally has a chance to find out.

shutting his eyes, jae prepares himself to give jinyoung the best blowjob of his life. he’s on the edge, getting so into it that when jinyoung tugs on his hair, it barely registers. jinyoung tightens his grip and yanks, physically forcing jae’s lips from his cock. 

“you think i’m going to let you end things here?” there’s an edge to jinyoung’s voice that causes jae’s skin to prickle. there’s a fire low in his stomach and a dangerous glint in jinyoung’s eyes. “i told you before. you don’t know who you’re dealing with,” he growls, “now come here.”

and he pulls jae to him by the collar, their lips coming together in the most bruising kiss jae has ever experienced. it’s nasty and violating the way jinyoung licks into his mouth and grabs at his ass. jae can feel himself getting lost in jinyoung and doesn’t want to do a damn thing about it. 

they don’t part as they rise from the couch, still locked in each other’s arms. hands are grabbing onto hair, backs, and asses, trying to find purchase on anything. jinyoung’s body feels so good under his clothes, but jae knows it would feel even better once he takes them off. he can feel jinyoung’s cock, hard and leaking, against his stomach and he wants it so bad, so so so bad. 

jinyoung leads jae past a partition to his bed and shoves jae onto it, immediately straddling him. the sight of jinyoung on top of him is enough to make jae’s dick twitch in his pants. his eyes then zero in on the little expanse of chest showing and he goes just about mad. jae leans forward and presses hot little kisses to that exact spot while his hands pull at jinyoung’s shirt, eager to get it off. 

“careful now,” jinyoung warns, pulling the ends of jaebum’s hair to look at him with one hand and cupping at his face with other, “this shirt is expensive baby.” 

“then you shouldn’t have worn it if you were going to fuck someone tonight,” jae grins, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth. jinyoung brushes his thumb against it and then presses the entire digit into jae’s mouth, watching him suck on it. 

“to be fair, i wasn’t supposed to fuck anyone tonight,” jinyoung then smiles, dark and predatory, and pulls his thumb from jae’s mouth, smearing spit across his cheek and down his face. jae wants to melt into the bed. he loves being covered in his own fluids. from spit to cum, he loves it all. “and then your fine ass walked in.” and jinyoung then presses jae into the bed, effectively shutting jae up. 

the two then help one another with their buttons while exchanging hot kisses full of tongue and teeth. jinyoung finishes before jae, his nimble bartender fingers making quick work of the buttons. smoothing his hands along jae's chest, he starts to attack his neck, licking down it and nibbling at his collarbones. it's an effective distraction, making jae's fingers slip and shake as jinyoung discovers hidden sweet spots. 

moving up to jae’s ear, jinyoung whispers, "come on baby, you're supposed to be done by now, don't you think?" 

“well if you weren’t distracting me jinyoungie, i’d be able to work faster, don’t you think? i could rip it off, but this shirt is expensive,” jae btes out as his fingers slip on another button. 

“oh, does someone have an attitude?” jinyoung nips at jae’s ear at this and he half moans from the delightful pain. then his fingers catch on the last button and jae deftly undoes it. he moves into immediately, slipping the shirt from jinyoung’s shoulders and arms, pressing kisses to his smooth skin. he’s so busy getting lost into jinyoung’s wonderful body that he doesn’t even register jinyoung unbuttoning his pants and sliding his belt from his hips.

“hands up,” jinyoung whispers and jae, way too busy exploring, complies. he raises his arms and lets jinyoung bind his wrists together with his own belt. by the time jae even realizes what is happening, he’s on his back once more and looking into jinyoung’s bewitchingly brown eyes. 

“what’s this for?” jae asks, trying to seem indifferent even though his heart is racing and the heat in his stomach has grown. either jinyoung is taking a while guess at his kinks or they just happened to share the same ones and then some. 

jinyoung leans in close to jae, they’re lips nearly touching. it takes everything within jae not to lean up and kiss him. “this is for all that talk in the stairwell baby boy. do you know how hard it was for me not to fuck you right there? to not shove you to your knees and give it to you like the horny bitch you are?” 

and jae tries not squirm as jinyoung moves his way down jae’s body, leaving kisses and little nips in the most erogenous of zones. he can only watch as jinyoung pulls off his pants and boxers, leaving jae very naked and very vulnerable. jinyoung then kneels in between jae’s legs, fingertips teasing at his thighs as he unabashedly stares at jae’s dick.

“someone’s very hard and very big,” jinyoung comments. jae feels a fingertip brush along his raphe followed by the underside of his dick and bites back a moan, “why didn’t you tell that you were hiding this? i would’ve gotten you naked much sooner.”  

jinyoung sticks his tongue out and licks up the bit of precum gathered at the head of jae’s dick. he lets out a low groan at the feeling of it. his hips twitch a little and that causes jinyoung flicks one hard, going, “patience baby boy.” 

“since i showed you mine, can you show me yours?” jae asks, teeth clenched tight. he knows that jinyoung won’t let him suck him off again, but even seeing it is enough for jae. 

“in a minute,” jinyoung smiles and presses an oddly gentle kiss to the tip of jae’s dick causing him to sigh heavily, “let’s take care of some things first.” jae’s eyes are uneasy as he watches jinyoung move around the room. he just wants to get fucked already and it’s taking forever. 

“a condom for you,” jinyoung singsongs and a foil packet lands on jae’s stomach followed by a small bottle of lube as he sits on the bed, going, “and this for me.” 

“are you gonna put it on me?” and jinyoung laughs, picking it up and looking at it mischievously. jae watches him, breath caught in his chest, as jinyoung open the packet and places the tip of the condom in his mouth. his eyes are playful and jae has never been more scared. jinyoung shrugs followed by a wink and places his mouth against jae’s dick, slowing moving down.

jae lets out a low groan as his dick is slowly encompassed in tight - _ holy shit, is this ribbed? _ \- condom. add in the warmth of jinyoung’s mouth and it really took all of jae’s willpower not to thrust up into his mouth. jinyoung presses his tongue to jae’s dick and it’s different from mark sucking him off in the way that there’s no lip piercing, but the way jinyoung moves his tongue has jae’s fingers curling into a nearby pillow. jinyoung is just so so good at this. jae can’t even be bothered to keep a rein on his moans anymore. 

“j-j-jinyoungie!” jae whines as jinyoung takes jae particularly deep into his mouth, “i’m gonna… gonna...fuck, jinyoungie!”

and at that, jinyoung releases jae from the hellish pleasure that is his mouth. grinning devilishly, jinyoung wraps a hand around jae, lightly thumbing at his tip much to jae’s dismay. “you rang?” 

“can we just...can you just…fuck,” jae sighs, bringing an arm over his eyes. his entire body is crawling with heat and he can’t fucking bear it anymore. and this fucking belt! gods does it need to go, he wants to touch jinyoung so bad,  _ so fucking bad _ . his skin is so smooth and jae wants to know every inch of him. he wants to wrap his hand around jinyoung’s cock and feel him cum and see what ultimate pleasure looks like in those deep eyes and then chase after it himself. 

“patience jaebum,” jinyoung whispers and it’s like a spell on jae, causing him to still and for his body to break out in a layer of goosebumps, “we’re almost there.” 

jb uncovers his eyes to see jinyoung taking off his pants (finally!) and fully revealing his gorgeous cock. it's nice and veiny and this pretty red color and just fucking _covered_ in precum and saliva. jae licks at his lips, remembering the taste of it. his own dick twitches at the thought. but, that pleasure is quickly replaced by a new one: the sight of jinyoung straddling him and raising his ass so that jae can get a good look at it in all its glory. 

looking over his shoulder, jinyoung says “now watch closely, i only do this for people i really like.” jae then hears the pop of a cap and is almost hypnotized by the sight of jinyoung reaching around himself and pressing two fingers into himself. jae watches those fingers appear and disappearing as jinyoung fingers himself, going deep and then deeper. jinyoung then starts to scissor himself and jb is overcome with an overwhelming urge to press his mouth to there and eat jinyoung out, to finger jinyoung himself and make him cum just from that, to have jinyoung moaning above him and grabbing onto his head to tell him where to go and how to get there. jae grunts as he tries to loosen the belt around his wrists. 

“oh, come on baby boy,” jinyoung’s voice is so breathy. jae loves it. “that belt? it’s nothing.”

jae opens his mouth to reply when jinyoung begins to palm his balls, drawing out a loud moan. then jinyoung fits his cock right n the curve of jae’s dick and starts stroking them both, their precum getting mixed together, making everything warm and wet and  _ fuuuuck _ . 

jinyoung is moaning. jae is moaning. it’s making the most wonderful song and jae just wants to be inside jinyoung so bad. he looks so good, so hot, so fucking naughty, fingering himself while jae watches but can’t touch. it’s fucking perfect,  _ this _ is is fucking perfect. 

“are you ready for this?” jinyoung asks over his shoulder. he tightens his grip on their cocks and jae can’t help but moan out, “yes yes, oh god,  _ yes _ !” 

he watches jinyoung turn around and press his body against jae’s, his eyes boring deep into jae’s. he feels the head of dick press against jinyoung’s hole and jinyoung’s cock press into his stomach, all wet and silky and jae loses it craning forward to catch jinyoung’s lips so he can lick at them to his heart’s content.

while they kiss, hot and heavy and full of jinyoung’s groping hands, jinyoung slowly slides down until he’s fully seated on jae’s dick. 

“oh fuck,” jae breaths out against jinyoung’s lips. 

“you’re very big,” jae feels the ghost of a smile, “and i like that very much. now let’s get this belt off.” and jae lets out a laugh of relief as jinyoung undoes the belt and pushes it away. jae’s hands immediately latch onto jinyoung’s ass, groping it and spreading him so that they can fit better together. jinyoung raises himself and lets himself fall just in time to jb’s first, barely controlled, thrust. their lips touch, jae can feel actual sparks through his body, and then he’s absolutely gone. 

jinyoung’s body feels so fucking good. his skin is so soft and smooth everywhere. his ass is nice and tight and absolutely  _ greedy _ , just taking every inch of jae’s dick while his mouth is a godsend. it’s so hot and his lips are so plump and jae is loving every single second of this. 

jinyoung is moaning into his mouth and jae is swallowing every one of the. his cock feels nice against jae’s stomach too as he rides him in tandem with jae’s thrusts. he's is pulling on his hair too, that extra factor of pain sending jae’s emotions almost sky high. that heat under jae’s skin and the heat in jinyoung’s skin is mixing and driving him crazy too. jae suddenly doesn’t regret all the things he said while in the bar, especially since it’s gotten him to this point. 

jae opens his eyes during a well times hair pull to find jinyoung’s eyes boring into his and fuck fuck  _ fuuuck _ , now jae is drowning in eyes colored the darkest brown he's ever seen and he doesn't want to come up for air any time soon. 

staring into jinyoung’s eyes, jae finds himself closer and closer to his climax and he thinks the same is happening for jinyoung. his face a little redder and he’s not even kissing jae anymore, just pressing his forehead to jae’s and breathing heavy along with very frequent groans of pleasure. seeing the look on jinyoung’s face and the look that’s in his eye, jae then gets the devilish idea to shift his hips, somehow fucking deeper into jinyoung. right in front of him, jinyoung’s mouth drops open in a shocked moan and he then fixes jae with deadly glare. clenching tightly around him, jinyoung laughs through a moan as jae’s hips stutter from the sudden stimulation. 

“so funny,” jae breathes, trying to put the air back into his lungs.

“i thought so,” jinyoung replies, sounding just as breathless. 

gritting his teeth, jae tightens his grip on jinyoung’s ass and fucks up into him hard just for that, jinyoung matching him every step of the way until they’re both nearly out of breath and close, so so close. 

jinyoung goes from gripping jae’s hair to cupping his face, breathing heavy, going “look at me, keep looking at me,” and despite already being lost in those eyes jae finds himself falling even deeper. jinyoung then clenches around jae just as he thrusts up into the right spot and then the both of them finally fall over that invisibly edge, jinyoung first, cum coating both of their stomachs and even the bottom of jae’s chin while jae follows right after, grabbing onto jinyoung’s ass for dear life. their eyes lock mid-climax and then jae is falling falling falling, gone. 

the next thing jae registers is the sound of his alarm going off for work. forgetting where he is, he starts to blindly grab at it but ends up grabbing a handful of someone’s stomach inside. opening his eyes, jae looks up into so very warm, very familiar brown ones and instead of freaking out, the relaxes instead, the memories of last night flooding his brain. 

“hey there,” jinyoung smiles down at him. 

“hi jinyoungie.” 

“how do you feel?” he asks and jae slowly flexes each limb, surprised to see that everything is in working order. he smiles up at jinyoung whose smile grows even brighter as he cards a hand through jae’s messy messy hair, going, “good. now which one first? coffee or shower?” 

jae smells coffee in the air and his mouth starts to water a little. “definitely coffee.” he decides, voice only a little raspy. jinyoung nods and leaves the bedroom, going into the kitchen. 

“how do you take it?” floats back into the bedroom and jae calls back, “black please,” and hears a little chuckle in response. 

“what strong coffee for such a baby boy,” jinyoung comments as he comes back into the room, holding two steaming mugs. jae grins and rolls his eyes before taking his cup and reveling in the warmth of the cup. jinyoung settles right next to him on the bed and it’s really nice, really really nice. after taking a sip, jinyoung looks at jae -it’s this moment that jae realizes that jinyoung is wearing a pair of glasses, yet it doesn’t seem to take away from the clarity of his eyes at all and actually makes him look even more attractive- and says, “now tell me, do you normally pass out after sex like that? you scared me a little bit.” 

jae thinks back to the day before last and then to last night and blushes deeply. “only when it’s really good,” he mutters and the laugh that comes from jinyoung is rewarding in every way. 

the two talk for a bit longer while they finish their coffee. then jinyoung leads jaebum into the bathroom and hands him a spare toothbrush. they brush their teeth together, smiling and bumping elbows as they silently tease one another about their sex mussed hair. once finished, jinyoung cups jae’s face in his hands and kisses him long and deep, saying something about finally having fresh breath. 

“now come on,” jinyoung grins, pulling off jae’s boxers instead of his own, “let’s shower.” 

and shower they do. it’s full of fun little kisses and grabbing at asses along with the trading of jokes and lots of giggles. maybe it’s the leftover postcoital energy or maybe it’s just a great start to their wednesday. either way, jae has never loved waking up so much. 

when they’re done, they dry each other’s hair and even dress one another, not saying a word but also not needing to, just understanding one another with a look. it’s wonderfully quiet and warm and domestic and-  

“thanks for this,” jae says while buttoning the shirt jinyoung so graciously washed and steamed while jae was passed out. 

“for what?” jinyoung glances up from putting on his sock (which have the cutest puppy pattern on them and don’t match the dominant vibes he gives off at all)

“not kicking me out straightaway, for ironing my clothes, making me coffee, fucking me so hard that i passed out...shall i go on?” jae laughs when jinyoung looks up at him, cheeks red and startled. 

“why would i treat you terribly? i feel a little responsible for you after all,” jinyoung states.

“and why is that?” jae questions. jinyoung shrugs, that mischievous smile on his lips once more as he crosses the room and begins fixing jb’s collar. 

“you’re a special customer and i always take care of my special customers,” he winks. 

“i suppose you have a lot of those with your fine self,” jae laughs, trying to hide the unwonted jealousy he feels all of a sudden. jinyoung joins in with his laugh. he grabs at jae’s ear and kisses the spot right behind it. 

“actually, you’re the only one,” he whispers before leaving the bedroom. jb forces himself to take a few deep breaths before following him. 

then they put on their shoes before kissing at the door. it’s sweet and simple and all too short that jae feels the need to groan after they part. 

“don’t give me that. you have to change before heading to work and i have to go see what my vendors brought me to cook today.” jinyoung presses a finger against jae’s pout. 

“that’s true,” jb sighs. jinyoung unlocks the door and they step out, leaving their little bubble of comfort and intense fucking. when the door locks, jinyoung turns to jae one last time and presses a little peck to the corner of his mouth.

smoothing jae’s collar a little and tugging his jacket into place, jinyoung smiles at jae and says, “come back to the bar sometime. believe it or not, you are special. maybe we could even do this again.” 

jae looks him deep in the eyes and the answer that lies there seems to be enough for jinyoung. then…they part. jinyoung going the back way to check up on his vendors while jaebum heads out the front to go change…and possibly make some pancakes. fuck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was long omg i'm so sorry but hopefully worth the read??? and always, kudos and comments are much appreciated lovelies ;-* i hope you enjoyed this piece thoroughly as it took so long (nearly 2 years lol) to write ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> unedited af, i fell asleep during the latter half of writing, hope y'all like it


End file.
